


Serena's Joy-Ful Evening

by TuckerPlucker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Deception, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm, Rape, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckerPlucker/pseuds/TuckerPlucker
Summary: Serena finds out you can't always trust the bored Nurse Joy on the night shift. Adult content. Yuri. Bondage.Originally written by Pwib 'n Puff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by Pwib 'n Puff.

That last battle was too close, thought Serena as she tip-toed as fast as she could through the long grass, desperate to avoid any more confrontation until she could reach a Pokemon centre. Wincing with every step, she carefully avoided any patches of the tall grass that looked a little darker than usual or might be moving. Her Pokemon were so tired, she knew she didn't stand a chance against a strong wild Pokemon. Just a few more steps, she thought.

With one final step her foot landed outside the long grass, and she quickly pulled the rest of her body out with it, her bag bending a few strands of the vegetation as she eased her way through. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she sighed in relief and looked up at the sky. There was a light breeze blowing, which helped to cool her down a little.

"Jeez…" exhaled Serena as she slowly lifted her wide pink hat from her head, closed her eyes and tilted her head back to face the sky. Now she could finally rest a little. Sunlight glistened on the lenses of her white framed sunglasses as well as the beads of sweat running down her cheek as she breathed in and out, slowly and deeply. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she thought of where to go next.

"Oh yeah! Of course, Cyllage City is just…" Serena's eyes shot open as she jerked her head forward and scanned the distance for the sight of some landmarks. After a few moments, she saw the cycle trail in the distance and the very top of what must a Pokemon centre - the Cyllage City Pokemon centre! Serena smiled and let out a little giggle as she brought her hat back down on top of her flowing blonde hair and excitedly walked off in the direction of the distant building, with no tall grass to be seen. Finally, a chance to rest.

—

Slightly out of breath after speed walking all the way, Serena bounded up to the automatic doors of the Pokemon Centre. She had barely seen anyone outside in the city, but it was late and she'd just made a line straight for the Centre. She stood in front of the welcoming doors, looking up at the Pokeball symbol on the building as the entrance slid open before her. She took a few steps inside, feeling the doors close behind her, locking out the cool breeze.

It was warm, quiet, and there seemed to be just a Nurse Joy behind the counter inside. Serena glanced to her left to see the familiar changing room and set of chairs, and to her right the normal collection of tables and stools and the Pokemart counter. She couldn't see anyone on the counter, but, she remembered, it was late. She shrugged and turned to face forward.

Nurse joy greeted her with a smile as always as she strode up to the desk. Joy looked the young girl up and down as she approached, nodding to herself inside approvingly. What a beautiful young girl, she thought, watching Serena's golden hair bounce with every step. And the other parts of her body that bounced, of course, not that she'd stare long enough for the perky trainer to notice.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Centre." grinned Joy as Serena placed her bag on the counter. She must have said that line a hundred times already this week.

"Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" she said as she tilted her head to the side a little, her pink curls bobbing slightly as she did so.

"Yes please!" beamed Serena, bowing a little at the taller nurse behind the counter. She quickly rolled out her 6 Pokeballs, each marked with a small label bearing her name. She formed her hands into a semi circle around them and pushed them gently towards Joy, keeping her hands on Joy's side of the counter to stop them rolling off onto the floor.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds then… Oh dear, you look exhausted! Serena, is it?" smiled Joy as she reached forward, placing her soft hands on top of Serena's. She could tell this wasn't what the younger girl was expecting as her head dipped a little, her eyes looking at the pair of hands freshly meeting her own. Joy's thumb gently stroked along the back of Serena's hand, tingling the trainer's skin a little.

"U-um, yeah! I had a long day…" flustered Serena, blushing a little. She looked up to see Joy's eyes staring back at hers, matched with a disarming smile. Serena smiled back awkwardly, hoping Joy wouldn't see how embarrassed she was at this surprise. Her hands relaxed somewhat as Joy leaned against the counter towards her.

"If you're tired, there's a small bedroom with a shower behind the changing room. It's only supposed to be used by nurses, but as there's no one else here and I'm covering the night shift, you can use it to clean up and get a little rest if you would like." Joy whispered with a wink.

"Oh! That would be nice, but what about my Pokemon?" asked Serena, looking up at Joy who had pulled herself back from leaning. Her mouth hung open a little, with her glossy pink lips forming into a perfect tiny circle Joy couldn't help but notice.

"I'll keep them here for you until the morning. It'll be cheaper than a hotel." replied Joy, flicking her head in the direction of the bedroom. She saw Serena's expression change in an instant from quizzical to overjoyed as she sprung up onto her tip-toes and beamed a smile back at Joy. She pulled her hands up from underneath the pink-haired nurse's and reached forward over the counter, giving her a very brief hug at the shoulders. Joy made sure to bury her nose in the trainer's hair as she did so, taking a deep breath of the gorgeous young girl's scent.

"Okay, see you in the morning! Thank you so much!" squealed Serena as she gathered up her bag, smiled again at Joy and sprung over to the changing room, looked around a little and found the side door marked 'Nurse Joy Only'. She leant gently agains the door and it opened, revealing a small single bed with Pokeball pattern bedsheets, a small table in the corner and an en suite shower. Serena couldn't believe her luck as she stepped inside.

Neither could Nurse Joy.

"Oh no, Serena, thank you…" grinned Nurse Joy, whispering to herself until she heard the door shut behind Serena.

—

Once she heard the familiar click of the door closing, Nurse Joy clapped her hands together with glee. She looked up at the entrance door to the Pokemon Centre for a few moments, hoping that no one else was going to come in and ruin her plan. After all the night shift was so boring, no one ever came in. Let alone a gorgeous golden haired young trainer who might be just the little bit gullible.

Joy quickly walked up the automatic doors, pressing a small control to the side to deactivate them and pulled out the standard 'Sorry, This Pokemon Centre Is Closed' sign. She held it up at head head, making sure to get it level before hanging it from the peg attached to the inside of the doors. That'll do, she thought as she walked back to the counter.

She placed all of Serena's Pokeballs in the healing machine, and tapped in the familiar button being bathed in the machine's bright light for a few seconds, they were all healed and brimming with energy. Joy smiled. After all, she was still a Pokemon nurse, even if the night shift had made her quite bored of her job.

Joy turned back to face the counter, leaving the Pokeballs safely in the machine. Retrieving a keyring from her pocket, she squatted down in front of a small metal cupboard under the desk. Only she had the key to open the bottom drawer, not that anyone had ever asked. She looked at the lock briefly as her thoughts returned to Serena, probably halfway undressed by now, she thought, as her left hand moved down her thigh and rubbed slowly on the outside of her pink panties.

Hey, it wasn't every day she got this opportunity, she thought. With her one hand still helping the wet spot on her panties grow larger, the other twisted the key into the lock. Pulling the drawer out steadily she saw a few things she hadn't used in a while. A pink leather arm binder, a few rolls of glossy pink tape, a few gags and a couple of sets of cuffs, all pink of course. Serena was shorter than her, but she still had to be careful, she thought.

She pulled out a few of her favourite toys, placing them gently on the floor in front of the drawer before locking it shut again. Among them was a small, tightly sealed pouch. Although it was marked only with a red 'X' on both sides, Joy knew what was inside and just how to use it. From her many years of treating Pokemon, Joy had dealt with her share of Grass types that became a little too pollinating during the spring, and she knew it would be useful to collect a little of the excess sleep powder for occasions just like this.

Joy bit her bottom lip gently and stopped for a moment. Her body was begging her to continue downstairs, but she knew her real prize waited in the small bedroom not too far away. She inhaled slowly and deeply, and picked up her toys as well as the sleep powder pouch. She turned off the lights in the lobby as she did so, leaving the ones in the bedroom as is. We don't want our dear Serena getting suspicious, do we, thought Joy with a giggle.

She quietly snuck up to the bedroom door, and feeling around near the floor soon found the small air conditioning vent that fed cool air into the bedroom. Holding her own breath, she loosened the top of the pouch gently, letting the air conditioning fans suck up some of the sparkling powder. She tied the top of the pouch again tightly, smiled to herself and placed her ear against the door, waiting to hear the results.

—

After such a long day, Serena was desperate to cool off and relax. After a few flops onto the bed to make sure it was good and soft, the pretty young trainer kicked off her shoes and rubbed the bottoms of her feet gently. She had been walking around for what felt like forever today, and it felt good to finally be able to relax. Serena lifted her hat from her golden hair, always careful not to drop her sunglasses as she did so, and put it down on the floor near the foot of the bed.

Serena looked over at the tiny shower area, with it's tiled floor and thin curtain separating it from the rest of the room. She knew if she didn't have a shower soon she'd fall asleep and it'd be morning already. She had gotten pretty sweaty from all her adventuring, but she couldn't decide whether to wash or call Shauna first on the holocaster to tell her all about the day's adventures.

She was due to meet up with Shauna tomorrow evening, and secretly both girls couldn't quite find the words to tell the other that they'd felt something special that night watching the fireworks together. Something a little more intimate than friendship.

Serena shook her head side to side a little to clear her mind, getting lost in her thoughts. Shower, she thought. She pulled herself up off the bed and on to her feet, standing up on her tip toes as she unbuttoned her short red skirt. It fell to the floor around her feet with a flutter, revealing her white panties as she tilted her head back. Her hands found the bottom of her tight black top and pulled smoothly, the shirt pulling her perky breasts up as it slid over her chest and off her shoulders.

She dropped the shirt to the side on the floor and stepped out of her skirt, making her way around the bed towards the shower. Dressed only in her thigh high socks, white panties and white bra, she caught sight of a tiny golden glimmer in the air as it sailed past her eye.

"T-that smell! It's…" Serena's eyes suddenly became very heavy and her body hunched with exhaustion. She fought as hard as she could to stay awake, but more and more of the golden powder took it's effect. She turned to her left, letting out a puzzled groan, and collapsed onto the bed. Her lower legs hung over the side as she lay face down, her head turned towards the door. She managed to barely open her right eye, but let out a whispered yawn as it closed slowly. Her body relaxed completely and she fell into a deep, deep slumber.

Whether she wanted to or not.

—

Listening intently, Joy heard the soft thud as the helpless young trainer landed on the bed. She waited for a few moments, just to be sure, before she flicked the maintenance switch for the air conditioning for the bedroom. Inside, the few remaining pieces of the golden powder dropped harmlessly to the ground, their work already done.

Joy slowly and quietly creaked open the bedroom door, and seeing Serena's motionless legs hanging limply off the end of the bed, knew her plan had succeeded. She congratulated herself inside and licked her lips as she opened the door half way, carrying her collection of toys inside as she slowly shut the door behind herself. It clicked shut with a familiar sound as she turned to look at her new toy.

"Mmmh… Oh my." smirked Joy as she looked over Serena's unconscious body. From her shapely legs to her round little ass, from her tight midriff to her pouting pink lips, endless ideas raced through the devious nurse's mind. She knelt next to the slumbering trainer's face and slowly extended her finger, first rubbing it gently over her lips and then very gently touching the inside of her bottom lip. She let it linger for a few moments as she admired the pretty young blonde's features.

Pulling her finger out, Joy greeted her own fingertip with a lick. Her hand gently stroked Serena's flowing golden locks, running all the way to the small of her back. I'll have to be careful not to get any of that caught, thought Joy, as her mind brought her back to what she was supposed to be doing. She only had a short time before her prize would wake up, after all.

Joy stood up and made her way to the foot of the bed, nudging Serena's shoes to the side with her foot as she did so. She placed a roll of glossy pink tape on the bed next to the young trainer and quickly and carefully grasped her ankle. Joy delicately pulled Serena's thigh-high covered leg back onto itself, her heel almost touching her thigh. With her other hand, she rocked the young girl a little onto her side so her thigh was free of the bed. She began to wind the pink tape tightly around Serena's leg, holding it very effectively in position.

Years of applying bandages had made Joy quite adept, and within moments she had quickly bound Serena's leg, the tape applied in one continuous loop. Joy nodded to herself in approval and immediately proceeded to apply the same treatment to the other leg, pulling up the sock slightly to it was level with the other before using the tape. Serena was still fast asleep, completely unaware of anything that was happening to her. Joy smiled, but knew she had to hurry up.

With Serena's legs securely taped, Joy turned her attention to her arms. As they were sprawled out in front of her, Joy had to be careful not to tip Serena off the bed or worse, wake her up, as she pulled them behind the blonde's back. Joy slowly and carefully manipulated Serena's arms, being careful not to make contact with her face as she did so. Within a few moments, the helpless young trainer's arms were lying in parallel across her back. Joy looked at Serena's hands, but couldn't help her gaze from following down a little further to find that cute little round pair of ass cheeks, just begging to be squeezed.

It took almost all of Joy's willpower not to slap both hands on the unconscious blonde's ass right there and squeeze to her heart's content, but she knew if she blew it now she'd regret it. She grasped Serena's wrists gently, lifting them up off her body a little with one hand as the other reached to the side to collect her arm binder. Pink leather with a series of straps running up its back, Joy carefully slid the small pair of hands in her grasp into the top of the arm binder. She tugged each side a little at a time, working the tight garment bit by bit up her captive's arms.

At the top of the arm binder was a strap which fitted around the front of the wearer, just above the breasts to hold it all in place. Joy was especially careful not to tighten the straps too much as she cinched the arm binder around Serena's arms, for fear of waking her up. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief as the top strap at the back of the arm binder was fastened, she rolled her new plaything over slowly onto her back, taking care not to catch her feet on the sheets or let her head fall.

This was the home stretch, thought Joy. The wet patch that had started just after Serena had walked in the Pokemon Centre was now pretty large, and the eager nurse rubbed her thighs together in anticipation as her arms made sure Serena wouldn't wake up just yet. She cradled the blonde's head gently as she rolled her over, her golden hair flowing over her neck, face and chest.

Serena lay face up, her mouth open as her golden locks lay scattered all around her head as Joy brushed them away from atop her chest. As she reached behind the half naked girl for the final strap to fasten the arm binder, Joy stared at her captive's perky chest. A quiet moan from Serena reminded her she didn't have much time left to finish, so she shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly fastened the strap around Serena's front, taking care not to catch any of her hair.

Serena was still sound asleep, and the helpless trainer's arms and legs had been very effectively bound. She was totally helpless. Now, thought Joy, the only thing left was her mouth.

—

Joy pondered for a few moments which was the best choice to use on her gorgeous new toy. After all, they didn't come along too often. She decided on one of her favourites, a bright pink (of course) ring gag. It was made up of two parts - the first, a metal ring on a leather strap that was fastened tightly around the captive's head. This forced the ring between the captive's upper and lower jaw, ensuring that they couldn't close their mouth. The ring had a soft rubber ring around its outside which is the part that actually made contact with the teeth, and had a screw thread on its inside. This let the second part of the gag, which was a thick rubber plug like that used in a sink, be screwed in to keep the captive silent.

Aside from just being extremely humiliating, which Joy enjoyed the thought of Serena being very much, it also let her have access to the pretty trainer's mouth when she wanted it, and silence when she didn't. Perfect, thought Joy, as she set about slowly opening her captive's mouth wide enough for the gag. She placed her thumb on Serena's chin and pulled down slowly, opening her mouth wider and wider. She began to stir a little, and Joy knew she was nearly out of time.

A little quicker than she had planned, Joy opened her toy's mouth as wide as she could pull it without waking her up for sure. She brought the ring gag up to Serena's lips, and angled it in to the top of her mouth first. She could feel the helpless blonde stir underneath her, so she quickly forced the bottom of the gag inside her mouth as well. This prompted a quiet moan, but Joy knew she was nearly done. She slid the strap under Serena's golden hair and clasped it tightly shut around the back of her head.

Joy brought the plug up in front of Serena's lips, and was bringing it steadily towards the bound trainer when to her surprise, Serena's eyes scrunched up a little, and her brow furrowed. Joy paused for a moment and bit her tongue. After what seemed like minutes, the blonde drifted back off into a motionless sleep, much to Joy's relief. Not that there was really much she could do at this point, thought the desperately horny nurse, but still. She slowly and carefully screwed the thick rubber plug into the ring, sealing her captive's mouth. When it was fully screwed in, the pattern on the outside of the plug matched that of the Pokeball on the outside of the building.

Serena was half naked, completely bound, gagged and helpless, and was sure to wake up any moment.

And Joy couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's chest rose and fell slowly with each breath pushing lightly against the arm binder strap as Joy looked on, very pleased with her handiwork. After all, they didn't come along like this every day. She lay on the bed next to the bound blonde's right hand side, sliding over slightly to get a little closer. Joy's thigh touched lightly against her captive's hip as she inched closer.

"Any moment now…" whispered Joy as her hand slid down her own hip and into her panties. She gently bit her bottom lip as her thin, soft fingers traced a line from her side to her wet patch when she stopped. She looked down along Serena's beautiful body and slowly pulled her hand from her own panties, only the tip of her index finger wet.

Joy giggled as she reached over, placing her right hand's fingertips softly on Serena's smooth midriff. She delicately drew circles on the younger girl's milky skin as her hand twirled over her stomach, drifting towards her hips. After all, thought Joy, why capture your very own cute little trainer if you're not going to use her?

Her fingertips skirted across the skin just above the top of her new toy's white panties, each light touch bringing Serena closer to waking up. Joy was trying to decide whether it'd be more fun to wait until she was awake before sliding her fingers under the soft fabric covering the golden haired girl's most secret areas, until her hand made the choice for her. She pressed down gently on Serena's skin, her fingers slipping smoothly inside the panties. Joy's fingertips glided over the small patch of blonde hair inside, and as she did so, Serena began to stir.

—

"…mmhnhm…" moaned Serena softly into her gag, her eyes fluttering open. She squinted at the bright light filling the room, and immediately felt uncomfortable. The young trainer could feel her arms and legs aching a little, and to stretch her neck turned her head to the right. Much to her surprise, there lay Joy, her head propped up by her left hand. Serena's eyes shot open wide as she suddenly became aware of the unfamiliar hand sliding inside her panties.

"Why hello there, Serena." giggled Joy, her tongue slowly licking her top lip as she finished. Her hand was rubbing up and down across the little patch of hair inside Serena's panties, taking great pleasure in the reaction from her bound blonde. Serena's hips involuntarily lifted slightly to press against Joy's fingers, which greatly amused the pink haired nurse.

"HMMNPHMN?!" squealed the helpless young trainer as she shook her head violently at Joy, throwing her golden locks across her face. Serena tried to pull away from Joy, which proved very difficult with her arms pinned together underneath her and her legs bound so effectively. She wanted to look at what Joy's hand was doing inside her panties, but was still hoping to get some reason from her face. Joy lifted her body up a little and used her left hand to brush Serena's hair from her face, making sure to caress her cheek and forehead as she did so.

"Shh, we're just going to have a little fun…" whispered Joy, pressing her finger against Serena's gag to try and quiet her down. She was very much enjoying watching her captive's futile attempts to escape, or even to close her legs. Serena was trying to squeeze her legs together so tight that Joy's hand wouldn't be able to go any lower, but Joy giggled as they both knew that wouldn't work.

"NMMHPNM! MMHMNPH!" screamed Serena, her tongue pressing against her as as she closed her eyes and thrashed as much as she could, which thanks to Joy wasn't very much at all. Joy sighed and removed her hand from Serena's panties, instead bringing it sharply to her face and squeezing her cheeks together as tight as she could, holding her head still as Joy's other hand once more brushed strands of hair away from Serena's face.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but…" whispered Joy, her hand squeezing Serena's cheeks tightly. The helpless trainer's eyes widened and looked to the right as much as they could, sensing a slight change in the mood from Joy.

"I think you're cute, that's why I caught you. So I'm going to play with you tonight whatever happens, and in case you haven't noticed, you're a little too bound and gagged to stop me. So you can either enjoy it with me, or…" Joy trailed off slightly at the end of her sentence as she sat up a little, giving Serena, who gulped expecting some even worse news to follow, a good view of her face as she spoke.

"…I could always put a collar and lead around this pretty little neck of yours, write 'Slaverena' on your ass and see if Team Flare will buy you. Now, I'd rather keep you all to myself, but…" sighed Joy as she leant in closer to Serena's petrified face, who looked ready to cry.

"We couldn't have my secret getting out now, could we? So, what do you say? I think you'll enjoy yourself tonight, you gorgeous little thing. I know I will." winked Joy. Serena nodded frantically, her head moving the little Joy's hand would allow as her eyes fixed on those of her captor. C-cute? Gorgeous? No one besides Shauna has ever called me those before, she thought, her mind trying to think of anything to blot out Joy's threat from a few moments ago.

"Good girl." Joy smiled and slowly drew her hand away from Serena's cheeks, taking her time to admire the sight of such a beautiful young trainer bound, gagged, half naked and nodding in obedience in front of her. It was going to be a wonderful night, thought Joy as she smiled.

—

Serena tried her best to calm down, closing her eyes and breathing as slowly and deeply as she could. Joy looked on at her captive's chest once more, rising and falling as Joy gently stroked the young trainer's head, threads of golden hair running between her fingers. It was a shame to have to scare her, thought Joy, but it'll be worth it. She continued, waiting for Serena's eyes to open and her breathing to return to normal.

After a short while, Serena opened her eyes once more, looking into Joy's and mumbling something into her gag. Joy's hand on her head felt nice, pressing on all the right places as her fingers flowed through her hair. The helpless trainer pulled her head up a little and tried to say something to Joy again, her words muffled by the plug in her mouth.

"I'll do the talking tonight." giggled Joy, holding her finger up to her own lips. Her right hand slid down her body until it reached her hips, where it began to pull her black panties smoothly down her thigh. She sat up for the final pull, the panties leaving a trail of her juice down her legs as they came off. Joy held the sopping wet panties in a bunch, hovering above Serena's face. Serena moaned quietly into her gag, wincing a little as she felt the smell pour into her nose.

"Serena is such a pretty name, it suits you. We wouldn't want it to get dirty though, right?" grinned Joy, half visible to Serena behind the wad of wet panties. The half naked blonde squirmed a little, her eyes fixated on the scrunched up panties and still trying to get her arms a bit more comfortable as the scent of Joy's juice filled her nostrils.

"Tonight, I think Sluterena is a little more appropriate, don't you?" said Joy, still smiling as her free hand began to unscrew the plug from her helpless toy's mouth. Serena blushed and looked away from her captor on hearing her new nickname. Why was this so embarrassing, considering everything else that was going on, she wondered. She felt the thick rubber plug turning as Joy's hand twisted, her tongue able to stretch a little further each time as the plug slowly came out.

"…mmuhllmnh…" Serena tried to plead with Joy again, this time without the plug blocking her tongue. She was surprised to find that this time it wasn't the now removed plug that was stopping her from speaking, but also the metal ring between her top and bottom jaw that Joy gave a light tug to amuse herself. Her tongue writhed uselessly in an attempt to form some pronounceable words for a few moments before as it was hanging out mid would-be-word, Joy pressed the soaking bundle of panties on top of it, directly into Serena's mouth.

"Mmmhpmhmff!" the young blonde's tongue was drenched in Joy's juice as the wet panties were pushed into her mouth, and every time she tried to curl her tongue a little more came out. Serena's eyes were wider than ever as she looked up at the grinning Joy, who's single finger was holding the soaking bundle inside Serena's mouth.

"After all, a good girl wouldn't have my panties stuffed in her mouth right now, would she?" beamed Joy as she wiggled her finger on the panties, rubbing them more and more across Serena's helpless tongue. The captive trainer's initial protest had softened into a continuing quiet moan, the two girl's eyes still meeting as Joy once more brought the rubber plug up to Serena's full mouth.

"That's right, Sluterena. Take my panties like a good little bitch, and make sure you taste all of it, okay?" grinned Joy, rubbing her thighs together as she pushed the plug once more to meet the ring inside Serena's mouth. This only pushed the panties harder against her tongue, and as Joy began to screw the plug back in place Serena knew she'd be tasting Joy for a while to come. The sickly sweet taste rolled down her tongue and into the back of her throat constantly, and she stared up at Joy as the plug was fully returned into her mouth.

—

For a few minutes, Joy took immense pleasure in using one hand to squeeze Serena's cheeks to try and force a little more juice out of her panties and into the younger girl's mouth, whilst her other hand slid its index and forefingers over her own entrance, again and again until they were soaking wet. She slowly pulled her fingers away, leaving a glistening trail, and held them under Serena's nose.

"…fmmnph…" groaned Serena, her nose scrunching up a little as the now familiar smell invaded her senses once more. Joy giggled as she rubbed the juice just above Serena's upper lip, forcing her to smell it constantly. As if tasting it wasn't enough, thought the captive young trainer.

"I think I'll sit behind you for a bit and enjoy the view." said Joy with a wink as she crawled over to the top of the bed behind Serena and began tugging the younger girl up towards her by her arms, after a few moments leaving Joy sitting with her legs spread and Serena between them, her upper body more upright than before. This left the back of her head pressing between the top of Joy's breasts, and her legs sticking out in front of the two girls in their bound position, which just reminded Serena again that she couldn't close them.

"Mmhphm?" Serena tried to tilt her head back far enough to get a view of Joy's face again, but to no avail. This was a more comfortable position for her, but she got the feeling it also left her a little more on show than the last one. She wiggled a little between Joy's legs, and from Joy's reaction she realised her bound arms were rubbing on top of Joy's very wet area between her legs. Joy let out a quiet gasp as the young blonde's unintended rubbing caught her off guard.

Serena looked down as a tiny squeak escaped her gag. She could see Joy's hands inching closer to her half-exposed chest, waiting for Serena to notice them before they continued. Joy slipped a thumb of each hand under the top of each cup of the helpless trainer's bra, and stopped for a few moments to hear the quiet, muffled squeaks and moans coming from her captive.

The tips of Joy's thumbs were lightly pressing into Serena's sensitive breasts, and Joy knew this well. She slowly pressed them a little harder into Serena's soft, pale flesh and felt the younger girl quiver. Joy's hands smoothly pushed inside her golden haired captive's bra, her palms on top of Serena's stiffening nipples as Joy's fingers made their way to the bottom, squeezing lightly.

Serena shut her eyes and let out a quivering moan, her face flushed a deep red. Joy knew that for the first time in the night it was a moan of pleasure, and smiled. She gently squeezed Serena's milky chest for a few minutes, each time a little harder and slower than the last. Serena was having to catch her breath, and she wasn't sure what to think anymore. This shouldn't feel good, should it? Why am I so excited?

Joy's hands slid up Serena's soft, squishy breasts until her fingertips found the young trainer's stiffened nipples. Waiting a moment for the soft, muffled panting from her blonde plaything to pass, Joy lightly pinched each nippled between a thumb and forefinger, and smiled as Serena's head tilted back and her moans changed pitch. Joy twiddled each nipple in unison for a few minutes, almost wondering if she could work out a tune on the gorgeous blonde between her legs.

Serena breathed in and out quickly through her nose, her mouth still stuffed full of Joy's soaking wet panties. She felt Joy's hands slowly leave her bra, and let out a puzzled squeak. Serena tried to turn her head far enough to her right to see Joy's face, but as she did so Joy lifted her a little to reach her back. She felt Joy unhook her bra and softly lower her back down. Serena wriggled her arms up and down as much as she could, knowing she was rubbing against Joy's very sensitive area.

"Nnh…" gasped Joy as she bit her lower lip, looking down at Serena. She smiled as she realised Serena had figured out where her arms were. Joy pulled her hands back around to the front as Serena's eyes followed them. They pulled Serena's bra down, fully exposing her perky, round breasts, and then pulled it away from her body completely, throwing it to the floor next to the bed. Serena's chest heaved with her quickened breathing, and she tilted her head back. She pulled her eyebrows into a pleading expression and let out a long groan, which Joy thought sounded familiar.

Joy smiled. It sounded like 'Pleaaaaase'.

—

Joy giggled as her left hand cupped Serena's soft, squishy left breast, her thumb making circles on her helpless exposed nipple. Serena lowered her head again and closed her eyes, moaning once more. Joy's free hand stroked the younger girl's chin for a brief moment before running down her neck, chest and midriff before it made it's way to her hips. Joy ran her hand down Serena's side, admiring the point where her hips began to spread from her midsection.

"…mmmhpphmrrmm…" Serena moaned quietly as she felt Joy's gentle, soft hands exploring her body, all her thin fingers gliding across her delicate skin. She felt the tips of Joy's right hand touch the top of her panties, the place where she had been so horrified about them being a little earlier in the evening. Things were different now, though. Much different, thought Serena, her moans beginning to sound like soft purrs to Joy, who planted a kiss on the top of the blonde captive's head.

Serena nodded a little as Joy's fingers slipped underneath the top of her panties, and once more slid across the small patch of hair inside. Unlike earlier in the evening, Joy could feel from the fabric that Serena had a wet patch of her own. Joy placed her forefinger on a wet patch soaked into the panties for a few moments before pulling her hand out slowly. As she could feel Serena breathing even deeper than before, she brought her finger up to her own lips, extended her tongue, and put her whole finger inside her mouth, closing her lips around it.

"Mmmh… You taste good, you know that? I could get used to this…" beamed Joy as she pulled the finger from her mouth. Serena had a sweet taste, even sweeter than her own. Serena tried to reply, her words still muffled by the wet panties and rubber ring filling her mouth, not to mention her pitch changing depending on what Joy's left hand was doing at the time.

Joy's free hand once more slid across Serena's exposed midriff, leaving a little trail of Joy's drool as it went from her forefinger. At the top of her captive's panties, she slowly slid her fingers inside again. Joy reached down further than before, slowly moving closer and closer as Serena let out a squeal and tossed her head back again. Joy's fingertips had found the top of Serena's dripping wet entrance, and the younger girl was quivering once more, her chest heaving.

"Jackpot…" grinned Joy as her forefinger pressed gently against Serena's slick-wet lips. She ran her finger down the length of Serena's entrance a few times, each time pushing her finger the tiniest bit harder against it as she revelled in the helpless trainer's panting, gasps and quivering moans as she could feel Joy getting closer. Serena tried to push her hips up against Joy's fingers, but the devious nurse pulled away the slightest bit each time. There's that familiar groan again, thought Joy.

She was definitely saying please.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" teased Joy as she pressed finger ever so slightly harder against Serena's sex, slowly parting the gasping trainer's sensitive wet lips. Serena let out a quivering moan as she felt Joy's thin fingertip slip inside her, much to Joy's pleasure as her young captive's pert, round breasts heaved with every breath.

Joy's smooth fingertip pushed slowly deeper inside Serena, every tiny push forcing a begging squeal from behind Serena's gag, her mouth still stuffed with Joy's soaked panties. The young trainer's tongue pressed desperately against the wad filling her mouth, trying to extract the last of Joy's sweet fluid as her body was overtaken with pleasure, her mind racing as she felt every tiny feature of her captor's finger inside her, squeezed tight by the insides of her most private area.

Serena's heart pounded in her chest as Joy giggled behind her, deliberately slowing down as she felt Serena grow tighter and tighter the further her finger entered the beautiful blonde trainer. The fingers of Joy's free hand pinched Serena's left nipple lightly between her thumb and index finger as the tip of her forefinger began to rub back and forth across it, provoking a few more shivers of pleasure from her helpless toy.

Joy leaned in a little closer to Serena's head, taking a deep sniff of the blonde's gorgeous flowing locks as she listened closely to the younger girl's gasps and panting, her chest still bouncing with every hurried breath. Her left hand slid it's fingers across the helpless trainer's milky white breast once more, her palm over it's nipple as she gently squeezed. Joy began to make a slow, playful circular motion with her fingertip inside Serena, smiling to herself at the slightly higher pitched moan eking out past her captive's gag than before as she felt the cute trainer's hips buck slightly.

"It sounds like someone wants to squirt…" giggled Joy, her finger speeding up the slightest bit inside Serena as she spoke. Serena's body begged her captor with every breath and quiver, but the younger girl's mind hesitated for a moment. She tried to compose her thoughts when she felt Joy's finger push a little more again inside her sex, and she knew she had no choice. Serena threw her head back and squealed repeatedly into her gag, driven wild by the smooth, thin finger inside her that knew exactly what to do.

"Is that right, my gorgeous Sluterena? I think you should beg for it, don't you?" teased Joy, her voice reaching a whisper as she leaned in to the panting younger girl's ear. Joy's hand slid down Serena's pert breast a moment after she spoke, her fingers and palm squeezing as her thumb rubbed circles on the top of the blonde trainer's exposed nipple. Joy was sure this was all it would take, and she was right as Serena quivered, a familiar moan but now even higher than before squeaking out past her gag four or five times, the last being broken up by gasps and squeals of pleasure.

"Such a good girl. I hope you can handle it, you pretty little thing. Actually, no, I don't…" whispered Joy with a mischievous smile. Serena wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, but it was no use - as if the cuffs and gag weren't enough, her own body wouldn't have wanted to leave now, even if it could. And neither did she.

Serena's blue eyes shot wide open with surprise as she felt a second fingertip press gently against her desperate sex, just below where the first had slid inside her. She tried to shake her head, but it was no use; they both knew she wanted it, and badly. Serena tried to brace herself, her breathing quickening once more as she felt the second finger press harder against her tight, dripping wet opening, right along side the first.

—

Joy held her finger inside her blonde toy still as she slowly pushed her middle finger inside Serena's slick wet hole alongside the other already driving Serena wild. The captive trainer gasped and held her breath as she felt Joy's second finger push gently and slowly inside her tight hole, her secret passage being stretched more and more with each smooth push inside her. She panted, her chest heaving quickly as she let out a high pitched moan, her hips twitching as her body begged for more. Serena had never felt this level of pleasure before, even with Shauna. They were both pretty inexperienced, after all - something Joy definitely wasn't.

"My goodness, just look at you!" beamed Joy, delighted at the sight of her blonde pleasure slave trying so hard to contain herself as the older nurse's fingers slid slowly inside her. After a few moments, Joy's second finger had penetrated Serena as deeply as the first, filling the desperate trainer more than ever. She smiled broadly as she leant in once more to the quivering younger girl's ear, letting her frantic gasps subside for a few moments by keeping her fingers still inside Serena's most secret place.

"You doing okay there, cutie?" giggled the devious nurse, pulling her hand away from Serena's soft chest and patting her gently on the head, brushing some stray golden hairs from her face. The captive blonde nodded weakly, trying to calm down by breathing slower and deeper as she closed her eyes, her skin tingling at Joy's touches. The older girl brushed her fingers gently through Serena's flowing golden hair as she watched with a smile her beautiful toy's perky round breasts rise and fall with each breath.

"Good girl. Let's take it to the next level, shall we?" As Joy spoke, her hand quickly left Serena's head, trailing down her cheek as she stroked the younger girl with the back of her hand. The blonde trainer opened her eyes to see Joy's palm in front of her face, and after a short squeak from the desperate captive it was pressed tightly over her gagged lips, forcing her head back a little into Joy's chest. More muffled than ever, Serena let out a surprised squeal - not at the older girl's soft palm pressing tightly over her helpless lips, but the sudden feeling of a third fingertip pressing gently next to where the other two had entered.

"Nmmhpm!" squealed Serena in desperation. She could barely contain herself as it was, but three? That was too much. She began breathing much quicker, her chest bouncing up and down even faster than before as Joy held her head still against her own ample chest. Serena could hear Joy giggle at her reaction to the extra digit about to push inside her, and the blonde realised that's why she'd handgagged her so tightly on top of the panties between her lips and ring gag sealing them inside her mouth.

She was going to be loud.

—

"Three is the magic number after all, right?" purred Joy quietly as a gentle push forced her third fingertip inside Serena's wet, desperate hole. She could feel Serena's chest heave and her hips buck a little as it entered, and she wasted no time in slowly and smoothly sliding the rest of her third finger inside the whimpering, helpless trainer. Serena was moaning quietly almost constantly, and Joy knew this was more than the young beautiful trainer had experienced before. Joy was very careful not to make it painful at all for Serena, her thin, smooth and experienced fingers knowing just the right way to make the gorgeous blonde in front of her feel the most pleasure she could.

"GMMMPHMM!" Serena gasped loudly as she felt Joy's third finger push slowly inside her as deep as the others. The helpless blonde let out a high-pitched whimper as her heart pounded in her chest, her back arcing up slightly as she felt more inside her dripping wet sex than she ever had before. Joy's fingers paused inside her for a few moments as the younger girl panted into her gag and Joy's palm, her mouth still filled with the experienced nurse's own wet panties.

"Get ready beautiful, we're about to have some fun with this gorgeous body of yours…" The captive trainer didn't have to wait long to find out what Joy meant as the moment she finished talking, her three fingers began pulling out of Serena's tight entrance with one slow, smooth action at the nurse's wrist. Serena held her breath for a moment as she felt Joy's slender fingers rubbing gradually against her overstimulated sex as they withdrew, with only three fingertips still inside her when Serena began panting once again, slower than before as Joy's hand still clamped tightly over her gagged mouth, keeping her head still against Joy's own chest.

Joy smiled as she pulled Serena's face up a little using her palm. The exhausted blonde tilted her head up as much as she could, Joy's palm still over her mouth as their eyes met. Serena took in Joy's playful smile as the older nurse leaned forward, planting a lingering kiss on her captive toy's forehead with her wet, freshly licked lips. Serena closed her eyes as she felt Joy's lips press gently on to her soft, pale skin before opening them half way slowly a moment after Joy released the kiss. Serena mumbled something quietly through her layers of gags as Joy smiled down at her.

"It's time to wake you up a little, sleeping beauty." grinned Joy. She looked into Serena's bright blue eyes for a few seconds before pressing her palm hard against the exhausted younger girl's mouth, forcing the back of her head against Joy's chest once more. Serena squeaked quietly as her head was pulled into position, some of her flowing golden hair being pushed back down against Joy once more. The helpless blonde's body was still begging her for a release after what seemed like an eternity of teasing from Joy's expert fingers, her hips bucking gently every few moments and her tired legs quivering lightly after every move of Joy's fingers inside her.

"HMMNPFFH!" Serena's eyes shot open wide as her head tried to jerk itself up, still held tight against Joy's chest as the devious older girl's three fingers pushed smoothly inside her again, as deep as ever, but this time much faster than before. Before the bound trainer could think what was happening, Joy pulled her fingers out until only the tips remained inside her gorgeous toy's most secret area and pushed them quickly back in again as Serena's hips bucked and her legs spasmed at every push in and out of her. She could only let out a high pitched wail as Joy rhythmically forced her closer and closer to orgasm with every movement of her fingers.

"Mhm, you like that, don't you? Don't be afraid, let it all out, my pretty plaything…" purred Joy once more into Serena's ear as her fingers began to move slightly faster still inside the squealing blonde between her legs. Serena's breaths were short and quick, her chest bouncing harder than ever before as each moment of Joy forcing her closer and closer made her wailing squeals louder. After a couple of minutes, each time Joy slid her fingers back inside her golden-haired pleasure slave she felt the younger girl's hips buck more just as she reached a certain point, and could hear her hold her breath at the same time.

Bingo, thought Joy with a grin as she bit her own lower lip again gently, herself incredibly wet at the helpless blonde being finger-fucked in front of her. But that could wait for a little bit, thought Joy, as she pushed her fingers once more inside Serena and felt her hips buck hard again. Right there. She knew the younger girl was incredibly close, but where was the fun in just letting her have it right now, thought Joy with a grin. Her fingers began to move lightly inside Serena's sex, stroking and dancing gently around what she knew was her most sensitive area. At once it seemed to make Serena's whole body quiver, being kept so close but not yet allowed a release. Now instead of bucking each time Joy's fingers passed the spot, the desperate trainer's hips spasmed constantly and at the same time her wailing squeals reached a crescendo.

"PLMMPHM! PLLNNMMH!" Serena begged her captor as best she could through the panties filling her mouth, not to mention the ring gag and Joy's palm pressed tightly over it all. The devious nurse pulled Serena's head up once more to meet her eyes, except this time the younger girl looked quite different. Joy could feel her lips quivering under her palm as she held Serena's head still, looking down into her bright blue eyes. This time they looked a little different, thought Joy, as she made sure to keep the same rhythm with her fingers inside the young trainer.

"Hmm, what was that?" winked Joy as their eyes met once more. Serena's eyes looked almost glazed, a layer of tears across the surface of each beautiful blue eye staring back at Joy. She moved her fingers the tiniest bit faster inside the blonde's sex and looked down with a smile as Serena's eyes rolled up a little more than before. Joy knew more than ever she was in total control of the gorgeous young girl's body, and she intended to make good use of it. Her fingers began to trace a slightly different pattern inside Serena, bringing her a little closer than before and looked down into the young beauty's eyes once more. She knew she'd got the look that she wanted from the helpless, overstimulated trainer from the first moment she saw her.

"That's the perfect expression for you, my gorgeous little pussy toy. 'Fucked Silly' is definitely the look for you, don't you agree?" teased Joy. Serena mumbled incoherently into her gag before it was interrupted with another squeal, her body still spasming in pleasure as Joy held her right on the brink of orgasm. Joy leant down once more to plant a quick kiss on Serena's forehead, but from the look on her face she wondered whether the blonde had even noticed. It did have to compete with what was happening in her sex, after all, thought Joy with a smile.

"Time to finish you off for now, little one. Hold tight…" Joy pressed Serena's head back tightly against her chest once more as her fingers moved faster and faster, first in the motion they had been for the past few minutes then in and out as before, but this time much faster. Immediately Serena's hips began bucking wildly as her legs twitched, her head held still as her breathing reached fever pitch. Her perky, round chest bounced up and down with every thrust of Joy's fingers inside her, over and over until Serena arced her back as high as she could and gasped, holding her breath and clenching her eyes shut as she felt Joy push her moments away from release.

Joy smiled and moved her fingers even faster than before, adjusting the angle of her wrist a little as Serena arced her back. With one final push inside the blonde's tight sex, Serena let out a louder squeal than ever, followed by frantic panting as her hips bucked up as hard as they could, her head still held still against Joy's chest as the older nurse felt Serena's most sensitive area squeeze her fingers tightly. After a few moments, Serena slowed her breathing, her eyes still closed as she slowly lay back down, her back flattening as her body relaxed into gentle spasms.

Serena's chest rose and fell slower, her breaths deeper and longer as she slumped back against Joy, her eyes closed as quiet whimpers accompanied each breath. Joy slowly pulled her fingers from inside Serena's sex after counting the times she had felt it squeeze tightly as she forced the beautiful young trainer to orgasm after holding her close for so long. Serena squealed quietly for a moment as she felt Joy's fingers leave her hole, with Joy smiling as she brought her fingers up to her own mouth. She flicked her tongue against the tip of her middle finger before lapping slowly up all sides of the three fingers. A little sweeter than before, she thought with a smile.

"This is what a beauty like you should have every day, don't you agree?" whispered Joy quietly as her palm left Serena's gagged mouth. She heard only a quiet, muffled yawn in reply as she looked down, Serena's head slumped to it's side on Joy's ample chest. Serena's body was totally exhausted, her chest rising and falling slowly as her legs fell limp, one to each side of her, exposing her thoroughly pleasured pussy even more than before.

Joy's left hand gently brushed the beautiful golden hair from Serena's face as she felt the young trainer fall asleep, laying against Joy's chest. Such a gorgeous little thing, thought Joy, as she delicately brushed some strands of golden hair from the exhausted girl's forehead. After a few moments, Joy lifted Serena's upper body up gently as she slid to the left of the sleeping beauty before letting her down gently on to the soft white bedsheets. Joy knelt on the bed briefly before standing up at the side of it, looking down once more at the gorgeous girl she'd just captured, gagged, and pleasured until she won her over.

And the last part especially made Joy smile more than ever.

—

Serena woke up slowly the next morning, her eyes heavy as she lay still for a few moments. The bright light of the room seemed to penetrate her eyelids as she suddenly remembered everything - Joy, being captured, the panties, Joy's fingers… especially Joy's fingers. Serena sat up quickly, looking around the room left and right for any signs of the Nurse she'd spent such a memorable night with, albeit initially against her will. But only initially, she thought with a smile inside.

She stood up, naked in the bright light as she pulled her arms over her head to stretch. Where had everything gone, she wondered, especially Joy? Was it morning already? Mid-stretch a small pile of clothes on a chair across the room caught her eye, next to a small table with her bag and hat on top. Serena strode quickly across the room, her legs a little weaker than usual, she thought. Whether that was from losing some sleep or being forced to orgasm a little while ago, she wasn't quite sure.

She looked down at the pile of clothes - everything she had worn in to the Pokemon Center last night from her socks to her skirt, neatly folded in a squat little pile atop the chair, with her shoes placed next to it. Serena smiled as she reached into her bag to check the time. It was morning, and someone was sure to check the room soon. As she pulled her hand from her bag, she noticed a folded piece of paper underneath, with 'Serena' written across it.

"Oh!" smiled Serena, quickly lifting up a corner of her bag and unfolding the note.

'Dear Serena,

Thank you for a very memorable night. It's not often I get to see a girl as beautiful as you on the night shift, and much less often I get to do that to her! I've left you something to remember me by, and I hope we meet again soon under similar circumstances.

Yours,

Emily (Joy)'

Serena smiled, her eyes closed as she clutched the note tight to her chest. She re-read it and smiled for a few moments before she realised she needed to go. The young trainer tucked the note neatly into a pocket inside her bag and got dressed, replaying every moment of the previous night in her head. As she finished putting on her shoes, she stood up and walked over to the table to pick up her bag, holding it tight over her left shoulder.

The young blonde tidied her flowing hair briefly before picking up her hat with both hands, slowly placing it down on top of her slightly messy hair. I'm sure no one will notice, thought, Serena, as something under where her hat had been caught her eye. It was a pair of Joy's panties, and although they had been freshly cleaned and dried, she was sure it was the pair that had spent so long last night drenched in Joy's juices and stuffed into her mouth.

Serena closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a quiet giggle. She neatly folded the panties and slipped them into the same pocket as the note inside her bag, closing the top tightly to keep them safe. She walked over to the door and turned the handle slowly, when a series of beeps from her bag alerted her. She quickly reached in, seeing Shauna's picture on the screen and pressing the answer button as she held the device to her ear with a smile.

"Hi Serena, where are you staying tonight? Wanna do something fun?" said Shauna with the same happy giggle she always had when talking to Serena.

"Oh, hi Shauna! Yeah, I know I really good Pokemon Center we can stay at… but just us, okay?" said Serena in a playful whisper.

I'm sure Emily won't mind a little more company, thought Serena.

After all, it would be a shame to let a night shift go to waste.


End file.
